The Beginning Dream
by ncisduckie
Summary: Usagi has a dream about her duty-and the featured guest of her dream is...herself, Princess Serenity. *Set right before the series starts* ONE-SHOT! Please R&R!


_**The Beginning Dream**_

_ Clouds in shades of blues and purples surround me. A fog of a sort? Or am I really in the clouds? They separate to reveal a majestic white castle, adorned in crescent moon emblems. Rows upon rows of deep roses surround the palace, and I feel a twinge of familiarity. I've seen this place. In a book from when I was younger? In a painting. In the sketchbook of my friend at school?_

_ A woman steps forward; the mists dissolve. Her appearance is breathtaking. Her white gown flows delicately across the ground. Two puffs of fabric sliding off her shoulders hold the dress up, but appear as dainty as flowers. Her cerulean eyes gaze at me worriedly as she brushes her silver hair off her shoulders. That's when I notice._

_ Her hair is pulled into two buns at the top of her head, much resembling my own. But that's not possible, right? There can't be two different versions of myself. "W-Who are you?" I whisper, not trusting my own voice._

_ She smiles, and reaches over to me. But her hand stops right before it makes contact with my cheek. The hand recedes. "I am you, Serenity. And it is time." Her voice is exactly like mine._

_ "My name is not Serenity, I am Usagi,"I argue, slowly backing away from the woman claiming to be me. _

_ Her smile broadens. "Please stop." I don't know why, but I follow the command. "Indeed you _are_ Usagi, but that is merely your temporary name. You are Princess Serenity. And the time for you to awaken is coming soon." _

_ I gasp, stepping away—again. "No, t-that's not possible. My name is Usagi and _only_ Usagi." _

_ The woman, the one I'm assuming has the name of Serenity, laughs and reaches toward me. Again. Her hand gently caresses my cheek, and a warmth fills my body. A warmth unfamiliar to me. The kind of heat that would put me to sleep under normal circumstances. "It's time, Serenity."_

_ Her hand moves to my forehead and it feels like it bursts into flames. But I don't scream. I don't cry like my normal crying self. I embrace the pain. Visions seem to pass from her fingers into my head. _

_Nightly rendezvous with a mysterious man, us together, constantly kissing. The same man killed before my eyes, me calling his name: Endymion. And then lastly, me taking Endymion's sword of battle and thrusting it through my chest._

_As the sword plunges into my chest, the vision is undone. I look down. No blood. No sword. "Amazing," I breathe._

"_Do you believe me now?" Her voice—my voice, asks, removing her hand. It falls back into place at her side, causing her dress to swing gracefully._

_I saw the visions. She looks _just_ like me. I nod my head, knowing it must be the truth. "What do I have to do?"_

_Serenity's face grows grave. "The Dark Kingdom is back. They are the ones who separated me—you—from our Endymion. They're looking for your death, as well as the Silver Crystal."_

"_The Silver Crystal?" I ask, imagining a sparkling diamond ring upon my hand. _

"_Yes, the Silver Crystal. It is the source of your power and will come back to you in due time. Whatever you do, you cannot give it up." Her words are rushed, and her once calm stature seems to be turning to a more panicked one. _

_I nod. "Yes, I understand. But who are these people are the Dark Kingdom?" I need to know who wants me dead, if I'm going to be able to avoid them. Otherwise, there's a sure possibility I _will_ die. And I don't want to die._

"_I don't have time to explain," her gaze shifts. "Just promise me you won't tell a soul about your identity. Please." _

_Her nervous tone scares me, and I take a deep breath. "I promise."_

"_Thank you." As her words are spoken, she begins to disappear back into the mist. "Please, save yourself, Serenity—Usagi." The mists and clouds almost completely cover her body. "You're the earth's only hope." And with that, she's gone._

_. . ._

A bright light filters into my room and my eyes flutter open. I stretch as I sit up. "What a strange dream," I murmur to myself. My eyes shift to the pink alarm clock on my nightstand and widen. "Momma, I'm late! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I screech as I jump from my position in my bed.

Hastily, I pull on my school uniform and pull up my hair into its trademark buns. Slipping my feet into socks, I fly down the stairs. I grab my lunch from the kitchen and head for the door. I stop only long enough to step into my shoes before running out the door. "Bye!" I shout before the door slams behind me.

As I reach the sidewalk, I pass a man jogging and my heart stops. I turn over my shoulder and look at his face. "Endymion?" I whisper, not believing my eyes. It has to be him, reborn. Trying to push the image of the man's surprised face when I called him Endymion, I scamper to school—trying not to be late. Little do I know, my awakening is already beginning.

_**A/N: This fic came to me just as I was falling asleep last week. It's inspired by the new anime coming out next year! And unfortunately, I couldn't write it until now because of school. I'm soon to have a picture that corresponds to this fic. Please keep an eye out for it. Please Review! **_


End file.
